Hunting You
by Warzonebeta
Summary: An old unstoppable enemy thought destroyed rises once again with a new mission set in its prehistoric mindset. Set three months after RE5. JillxFossil
1. Chapter 1

*disclaimer: i do not own RE or any of the characters…cept for the cannon fodder with names those are mine to abuse*

In the depths of the crater that had been Umbrella's Utah base something stirred, something huge, something inhuman.

_Strength suppressors…failure_

_Intelligence suppressors…failure_

*FLASHBACK*

A small female with yellow fur was showing him small things with markings he didn't' understand "Annette its no use he was designed for combat not brains" a small male who he knew as the one who feed him said "Its worth a shot William" he didn't understand what they said for the most part.

*END FLASHBACK

_Control mechanism…failure_

_Vocal inhibitor…failure_

*FLASHBACK*

He watched the man and woman working with their guest a tall blonde man in black, he new the man and woman by name now…maybe they'd be proud if he showed them "BRrrrKKiiinnn AaaHhhnneette" they stopped dead in their tracks looked for the source, then looked at him " bbBBBrrrRkkiiNNN WWiiiallliiaamm" the blonde man's eye coverings fell off his face, Annette sat down on the floor and William opened and closed his mouth in silence.

*END FLASHBACK*

_Instinct suppressors…failure_

_Sleep inhibitor…compromised_

_*FLASHBACK*_

The door to the room he was locked in opened and a tiny girl with blonde fur on her head walked in slowly "m…mommy" she stammered, the door closed and locked behind her…was she food? No she smelled of Birkin both of them…A HATCHLING. his mind kept telling him to protect, she was backing away from the door and bumped into his leg, she turned and looked up, he looked at her and sat down "SssAaafffEe" he growled wrapping her in his arms and holding her to his chest "SHERRY" the door flew open, it was Annette, put the little one down and gently nudged her toward her parent "WwwoOOnnN'ttt HHuuRttt" he growled at Annette, no he would protect this hatchling when he could.

*END FLASHBACK*

_Sexual suppressors…failure_

_Emotion inhibitor…failure_

*FLASHBACK*

A woman with medium length brown fur looked in on him, he was in the liquid…again, she had saddness on her face…for him, pity as well…she was beautiful and strong, dominate, an Alpha "JILL COME ON" someone yelled "IT'S AWAKE". Then the madness took his mind.

*END FLASHBACK*

He wanted to find her…he could he was a hunter, he had to he wanted her…as a mate

_WARNING PROJECT CODENAME: FOSSIL IS ONLINE_


	2. Chapter 2

*DISCLAIMER: same as the one in chapter two * |___

I'm having a poll on what power Fossil should evolve. |

Note: this chapter will show scenes from a future fic. |

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Jill watched the monster, Fossil, Sherry called it that slam into the G-Clone, both behemoths going over the edge of the platform, she ran to Sherry, holding the girl close she watched as Fossil looked up one last time before turning and air tackling the G-Clone, both letting out roars of animalistic fury before plunging into the inferno of the exploding lower levels "JILL" Barry grabbed her and Sherry, pulling them toward the exit.

*END FLASHBACK*

Jill sat up in bed, sweating from the Arizona heat "Dammit not again" she looked at the TV, a newsflash about a possible sighting of Herbert West was on "…Wow ain't that a bitch…at least he's more sensible then Umbrella was" she muttered getting up, she moved to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she had cut and dyed her hair to be like it originally had been "I swear to God if it comes out blonde I'll resurrect Wesker and castrate him with his own glasses" she sat on the edge of the bathtub "Why do i keep thinking of the Utah mission…" ever since she'd gotten back from Africa she'd been having flashbacks to that mission "Maybe I feel a kinship to…him" she sighed "…Ironic that the one noble monster goes out almost the same way Wesker did" she went back to the bedroom and lay down closing her eyes "This just in there was an explosion on the outskirts of Monument Valley, Utah of unidentified origin" the newscaster on the TV went back to the regular bullshit "One…two…three" the phone rang, Jill picked it up "Hello Chris" she chuckled "H…how'd you know" he stammered "Because I was watching the news…and I know you well enough that I can time your reactions" She wished she could have seen his face right then "*sigh* Get your gear. You, Sherry, Sheva, and myself are heading out" she made a face, she absolutely disliked Sheva ever since she had insulted Sherry when learning of who her parents were "Why Sherry?" she growled "Because if one of those…things survived she'd know" Chris responded "Fine, but if ANYTHING happens to MY kid there will be hell to pay" she snarled and hung up. Jill opened the guest room door "Hey Sher you up" she called "No, mom" the pile of blankets giggled "We got a mission to Utah" Jill continued "Why, and who with" Sherry asked "Explosion at the site of The Planet, Chris and Bitch McBitcherson are going with us" she answered "Fuck me" Sherry groaned "Sorry but I have no interest in meeting Chris Hansen thank you, now get ready to go kiddo" Jill chuckled "Oh aright" Sherry sighed. Jill smiled and closed the door, a few days after the Utah incident Jill had asked Sherry if she would like to be adopted by her, Sherry responded by giving Jill a huge hug and the deal was sealed.

* * *

*THE NEXT DAY, SOMEWHERE IN THE MONUMENT VALLEY*

He watched the moving box, the box had Her in it as well as the Hatchling "JiiLLL" he had set a trap for his quarry and now the hunt was on, and he had her scent. But, for now he needed food, and that kitty looked delicious.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

Notes: Meh my attempt at forming a plot, hopefully not to bad :P

Horror movie fans will love the little easter egg i put in here

kitty = mountain lion


End file.
